SYOC: Return of the Snake
by Sharpshooter12333
Summary: A terrible spell has caused strange things to happen. Now its up to a new generation of wizards to stop this upcoming darkness! "SYOC Open!"


**Hello! If you are reading this then you must be interested in submitting a character for my OC contest for my story: Return of the Snake. Its based on the second generation of characters. Here are the rules for this SYOC.  
**

**1. Absolutely NO Mary-sues or Gary-stus. **

**2. Please submit all your OC submissions via PM.**

**3. OC submissions must be detailed and not plainly written. Some categories of the form will be specific if what you will type will be detailed or not.**

**4. It is highly recommended to be original. Typical sad stories, personalities and features etc. can be submitted, but OC's with more originality or uniqueness will be given a better chance of making it in.**

**5. A maximum of 2 OC's can be submitted for the story. No more than 2. **

**6. At the end of the form in 'Other', put the sentence: "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"  
**

**Well those are the rules! I hope you guys and gals will hopefully submit characters for the story :)))**

**Here are the form and my OC:**

**Advised: An asterisk (*) means the category is optional.**

First Name:

Middle Name

Surname/Last Name:

Nickname (Explain how he/she got it):

Age:

Birthday:

Zodiac Sign*(optional):

Hometown:

Blood (Pure-Blood, Half-blood, Muggleborn):

Father (Just give a simple description of him):

Mother (Just give a simple description of her):

How his/her Parents met (Be descriptive):

Personality (Be VERY Descriptive):

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Celebrity Look Alike:

Physical Build:

Scars/Birthmarks/Piercings/Tattoos*(optional):

Hogwarts House (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin):

Year Level:

Pre-Hogwarts life (Be descriptive):

How he/she received a Hogwarts letter*(optional):

Hogwarts life (Not applicable for 1st years. Be descriptive for 2nd to 7th years):

Wand:

Hobbies (Quidditch, Prefect etc.):

Romance (Put what he/she looks for in a guy/girl):

What he/she thinks about Seth (My OC, can be descriptive):

Special Abilities (Werewolf, Metamorphosis, Parseltongue ect.):

Other:

**Now here is my OC:**

Full Name: Seth Cedric George Silver

Nickname*(Optional) (Explain how he/she got it): None

Age: 15

Birthday: March 21, 1998

Zodiac Sign*(optional): Aries

Hometown: London, England

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 187 lbs.

Nationality: Irish/British

Blood (Pure-Blood, Half-blood, Muggleborn): Pureblood

Parents: Father- James Michael Silver. Mother- Alice Maxine Parker

Personality (Be VERY Descriptive): Seth is a very sweet person to his friends and those whom he loves. He isn't like most Slytherin kids who basically just despise anyone who isn't a Slytherin or a Pureblood. He is a kind boy who is willing to make friends with anyone, making him one of the more known people at school. Yet having such a good reputation does have its flaws doesn't it? Yes, Seth has a really bad anger problem when people provoke him. He can get really mad and at times has almost phased into his full werewolf form, which he tries his very best to keep s his personal dark secret. He likes to avoid making a lot of enemies and he likes to stand up for others being bullied. But he can be very jealous with other people which he tries to contain within his thoughts.

Hair Style: Short and Straight

Hair Color: Medium brown

Eye Color: Hazel/Brown

Celebrity Look Alike: Jake T. Austin

Physical Build: Athletic build, 4 pack abs, toned tan skin.

Scars/Birthmarks/Piercings/Tattoos*(optional): Tattoo of a rose on his shoulder.

Hogwarts House (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin): Slytherin

Year Level: 5th Year

Pre-Hogwarts life (Be descriptive): Seth lived a life of adventure. He traveled around the world with his Father, an Olympic athlete after his time in Hogwarts. Until one day his Father retired, he then spent the rest of his life in England with his Mother, a writer, while his Father began playing professionally in America. One day he was writing the final chapter about his adventures and time in the world in his journal, and then suddenly, words began forming in the final page of the journal. A Hogwarts letter! He finally was able to Hogwarts! He smiled and packed his bags…

How he/she received a Hogwarts letter*(optional): Magically written in the back of his journal.

Hogwarts life (Not applicable for 1st years. Be descriptive for 2nd to 7th years): The 1st Year is never easy for Most Hogwarts students. This had to do mostly with Bullies, Early Lessons and Learning about Magic. Seth was bullied a lot during his first year, but he didn't want to fight back, knowing he would get in big trouble. So he had to hide away all his anger. 2nd Year was also bad for Seth as he spent this year most of the time by himself. He didn't have any friends and he only spent time with his teachers trying to catch up and progress in his studies. It's in this year that he also made good friends with Hagrid. But the struggles seemed to be endless for Seth, as he desperately tried to make friends. 3rd Year was a transition. Seth began making friends from all four houses. He considers them to be his most treasured friends and this is the reason he has become very protective over his friends and loved ones. It's also in this year where he tried out for the spot in the Quidditch Team as Seeker. He also learned how to speak in Parseltongue, the language of snakes. 4th Year was the year where Seth was attacked by a pack of werewolves, working under Fenrir Greyback, who had been chained in Azkaban. As such, Seth had been infected with Lycanthrope; in short he became a werewolf. His transformation triggered his anger issues to become slightly worse. He kept this as a secret for a long time, having a monthly transformation. Weary about this, he goes to the Dark Forest once a month for the transformation. He now begins his 5th year wearier.

Wand: 10 ½ inches, made of Ebony, Consistent yet Uneasy, Thessel Hair core.

Patronus: His Patronus is in the form of a Wolf.

Hobbies (Quidditch, Prefect etc.): Quidditch Seeker

Romance (Put what he/she looks for in a guy/girl): He looks for a girl who doesn't try to pretend to be someone else. He loves girls who are sweet, brave and isn't afraid of being themselves.

What he/she thinks about Seth (My OC, can be descriptive):

Special Abilities (Werewolf, Metamorphosis, Parseltongue, Animagus ect.)(Maximum of 2): Werewolf & Parseltongue

Other: "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"

**Well there is my OC! I hope you guys will make very good OC's! Send Soon!**


End file.
